Jasper's Darlin' Part 2
by ZeeTeamVampire
Summary: It had been two years since Jasper, my mate, went missing. Everyone believed him dead, but I knew he was not. Something was wrong. And I was going to find him. Even at the cost of my own life. -Sequel to Jasper's Darlin'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are no excuses for my lack of updating. All I can say is that I am truly sorry. I know it probably just sounds like a load of bullshit, but I really am. I had lost complete motivation for writing this story, but it returned as I read the reviews and realized it had been eight months since my last update. I can't say how sorry I am. Well on a lighter note here is the pilot of the second part. Currently just named "Jasper's Darlin'; Part 2" if any of you have an idea for a better title please let me know in the reviews. This chapter is short, it is just the beginning. I'm guessing the length of the real chapters will be around 2,000 words, and I will try to update weekly to the best of my ability. Also, I am looking for a beta reader to help with the grammar and spelling well that's all I have to say for now, enjoy 3 -Zee**

BPOV

Chapter 1

I sat in my room looking out the window. The sun was finally out, making the snow glitter in its light. A blue Jay sat on an evergreen singing away at a soothing tune. Beyond that I could see the Montana Mountains, tops covered in a white blanket.

The beautiful scenery did nothing for me though. Not a thing did anymore. Nothing mattered. I just didn't care anymore. About anything really. I couldn't care. I had lost that ability when Jasper went missing.

It had been two years since he disappeared. We searched high and low for him, covering all parts of North and South America, and some of the other continents. But no luck. He just disappeared into thin air.

The family had tried and tried to help me get through this. But they couldn't. They didn't understand. None of them knew how it felt to be separated from your mate for such a long time. Everyone believed him dead, but I knew he wasn't. I could feel it. Well not necessarily. I couldn't actually feel that he was alive, but surly I would know if he was dead? But if he was alive, why hadn't he come home?

Everyday these thoughts filled my head. They consumed every second of my life. There was no escaping them. They echoed in my head, always there. Sometimes they would just be background noise, other times screaming sirens.

_What if he was dead?_

_No… he can't be that's impossible._

_He's not invincible. _

_He's not dead though. _

_Then why isn't he with you? _

I had no explanation for that one. Two years was certainly enough time for him to come back to me. So why wasn't he?

Maybe he didn't want you anymore. Maybe this was finally his chance to be free of you. You were nothing more than a parasite to him. Always dragging him down. You're worthless. He's probably better off without you. He probably hated you. Only took you in because he felt pity for you. After all, how could someone love such a pathetic being as yourself? You're nothing without him. Nothing.

My attention was diverted from my inner monologue by the sound of the door opening. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Go away Alice." My voice was cold and harsh.

She ignored my words. "Bella you need to hunt." I use to think of her voice as something beautiful, but now it was just annoying.

"I said leave." With that I used my gift to shut the door in her face. I was harsh to her and I knew it probably wasn't fair, but I felt nothing but anger towards her. If it wasn't for her so called 'mate' Jasper would still be here.

When he explained what happened I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him from piece to piece and burn him. Slowly. He told us how he had been working with Maria. How she wanted Jasper back and me dead. How he had controlled Edward to gather information. If it wasn't for him, Jasper would still be here with me.

But of course when I voiced my opinions I was the one who was wrong. They scolded me for using such harsh words against the newest member of their family. The only ones who didn't were Peter, Emmett and Charlotte. They were the only ones that I could trust around here. The others just welcomed that thing in here like he had done no wrong. But Peter Em and Char understood. They didn't trust him either.

"Bella it's been nearly a month since you last fed, surly you must be dying of thirst?" I almost forgot she was still here. Why was she still here? Hadn't I told her to leave? Twice?

"Alice, if you know what's good for you will leave." I heard her audible gasp. I had never threatened her before.

"Bella, I know this is hard on you, but it's been two years. He's gone Bella. He's not coming back, It's best you just move on-"

I cut her off by grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall, the house shaking at my rage. "Listen here you little bitch. Just because he left you does not mean he has left me. He's still out there I can feel it. You don't know anything about him. He wouldn't leave me." By now I was just mumbling off my fears.

"Isabella, let go of your sister." I turned around to face Carlisle.

"She. Is not. My sister." I growled through clenched teeth. The look of shock on my family's face was priceless. "I share no venom with any of you besides Peter and Char." I inwardly flinched at the look of hurt on Emmett's face, but kept going "All you have done the past two years is constantly tell me that my mate is dead and he is not coming back. But I know that isn't true. If you don't believe me than so be it. I'm leaving." With that said I stormed out the door, accidently locking eyes with Keegan and giving him a glare. I ignored Esme's calls for me to return. I would not be. I needed to find Jasper.

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was an update, but there were a few errors in here I had not noticed before, that I just had to fix. I know it has been a long time, but if there is anyone out there that is still reading, please leave a review. If no one is reading this, there is no point in posting more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are seriously hilarious! I read each and every one of them, and they help fuel my inspiration to write! This is an early update, as of right now it looks like I'll be updating on Saturdays (: To answer a question left by an anon, The family didn't realize that Bella passed out, because she didn't, what happened was her 'inner animal' for lack of a better term, came out to fight, and she doesn't remember what she did. Like a small case of amnesia. And the family knows about it (: hope that clears it up. Also if you haven't yet, you might want to check out my new default photo, it is a picture of Jasper in "Major mode" Now on to the next chapter (: **

**Warning: Lemon, so if your sensitive, skip the part labeled -**_**flashback- **_

**Chapter 2: Memories **

I Ran through the woods at a blinding speed, I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away from here. I allowed myself to feel the emotions I had tried to shut off for two years. Pain. Rage. Pain. Regret. Loss. Hatred. Pain. Pain. Pain. I felt my knees go out as the most incredible pain I have ever felt seared through my flesh, white hot. I clawed at my skin trying to get it out of me, and watched as venom flowed out of the deep scratches I had made in my marble skin. It burned. I tossed my head back and let out a scream, crying out my mates name in agony.

_Why wasn't he here?_

_Why did he leave me?_

_Why hasn't he contacted me?_

_Where was he?_

"JASPER!" I screamed his name out as if expecting him to run out of the density of the pine trees, asking me what was wrong.

If I closed my eyes I could almost picture him beside me, rubbing my back in comfort.

I sighed as the burning pain slowly started to ebb away. This happened often. I had concluded that it was my punishment for not finding him. It had to be. The longer I went without thinking of him the worse it got. Only easing as I tortured myself with past memories of us.

The pain started to fade as I forced myself to remember memories I have kept buried inside of myself for two years.

**o**.O.**o**.*JD2***o**.O.**o**

-_**flashback-**_

"_Bella?" I heard Jasper call from outside. "Why don't you join me?" I smiled to myself as I quickly finished vacuuming up the mess that Emmett and Peter had made while play-fighting before they chased each other off into the woods. Quickly putting the vacuum away, I headed out to meet my mate._

_He was in the river, floating on the water with his hands behind his head, his eyes shut basking in the sunlight. I took an involuntary breath in as I admired his beauty. The sun was reflecting light off his skin, giving him the illusion of sparkling. His lips were set into a small smile as he softly hummed an unfamiliar tune. His normally light blonde hair was darkened by the water, slicked back and revealing a handsome, well defined jaw line. His biceps were fully visible. It was clear that he was well muscled, but not grossly over so. More on the lean side. I allowed my eyes to gaze lower at his well-defined abs from his human years in the army. A light trail of blonde hair leading down from his belly button. I stopped my wandering eyes just before they reached the most impressive cock I had ever laid eyes on. I felt myself getting wet at that train of thought._

_I quickly pulled my clothes off so that I was as naked as he, and slowly walked into the water until I was standing right next to him, so close to touching him, but not. _

_I watched as his smile grew the closer I got to him, and couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his lips. He immediately responded, but I pulled back before he could deepen it. A look of confusion crossed his face and his eyes fluttered, threatening to open. _

"_Keep them closed." I whispered, and he immediately complied. A small smile tugged at my lips as I took my hand and put it so close to his cheek that I was almost touching it, but not quite. Slowly, as if it had its own mind, my hand moved from above his cheek, so that it ghosted above his lips where I had just kissed. I moved on to his neck, lightly brushing against the mating mark I had made, enjoying his visible shudder before moving again to his collar bone, down to his nipples where I stopped to brush against them lightly, feeling the way the hardened beneath my touch. _

"_Bella" he moaned softly, the sound going straight to my warmth. _

"_Shhh. No talking." I almost chuckled at the way his eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. _

_I lightly spread my hands over his stomach, feeling the tight muscles beneath his skin. I heard him groan softly as I worked over his muscles with my hands. As I moved to his sides I noticed him stiffen and a look of pure concentration crossed his face. _

No way!_ I thought to myself. _

_I quickly moved my fingers against his side and was rewarded with a quick chuckle before he put his hard mask up again. _

_But it was too late. "Ticklish?" I asked him softly. He shook his head. "We'll see about that" I mumbled quickly, and dug my fingers into his sides, tickling him before he had time to react. He immediately started roaring with laughter and splashing around as he tried desperately to get away from me. "Bella… please… no more… no more… stop…no more!" He cried out between fits of laughter. _

_Somehow he had managed to drag us to land, and tried to get up and run from me, but I wasn't having any of that. I quickly got to my feet and tackled him, rolling our bodies so that I was on top. I could feel his hard erection pressing against my ass. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss._

_Jasper immediately picked up on the shift of my emotions, and placed his hands on my hips holding me in place. I lifted my hips and felt the tip of his hardness press at my opening. With a groan he tightened his grip on my hips and helped me slide slowly down him, until he was completely sheathed inside of me. We locked eyes as I started to slowly move up and down, the slow pace torturing us in the most delicious pleasure. I leaned back to place both my palms flat on the ground between his legs for support, breasts on full display for my mate. Not missing a beat Jasper got the hint and sat up, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, rolling it around and occasionally nipping lightly, the whole time never breaking eye contact. I could feel him helping me move faster and faster and I knew he was getting close. I moved forward again capturing his lips as I came, pulsing around him. Jasper quickly flipped us over so that he was on top and started slamming into me with no restraint at all. With a final moan of my name he released inside of me._

"_I love you Bella, I will never let anything happen to you." He whispered softly to me before placing a soft kiss to my forehead._

_**-End of flashback-**_

**o**.O.**o**.*JD2***o**.O.**o**

I was snapped out of my memory at the sound of something rushing towards me with a frightening speed. Faster than I could even think it my body leapt to its feet and crouched down letting out a warning grown at the intruder.

The sound of running feet slowed, but did not stop as the vampire came into view.

"Edward?" My eyes must be playing tricks on me. He wasn't supposed to be here. Last I knew he was in Italy.

He smiled that crooked smile that use to make my knees go weak and my heart speed up. But now all I felt was weariness at his presence. I straightened up out of my crouch but kept my muscles tense. I still viewed him as a threat.

I took a second to take in his appearance. His hair was slightly shorter, but maintained that 'just got out of bed' look. He was wearing all grey, a simple pair of charcoal grey slacks, a light grey tee shirt and a matching scarf, with an unbuttoned deep grey coat that stopped just above his knees. He looked about the same, but different somehow. It took me a moment before realizing it was all in his eyes. They were pure black, and wild. He had an air of maddening darkness that clung to him, seeming to move as he did.

"Bella, it is good to see you again." Oh how badly I wanted to slap that stupid smile off of his face.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I wasn't falling for his bullshit. If he was here that meant he wanted something.

"Can't I just stop by to say hello?" he began to slowly walk around as if taking in the scenery of the snowy pine forest.

"Enough with your bullshit, what do you want?" I kept my eyes trained on him, never letting them stray for just a moment. I don't trust him.

"Where is Jasper?" He inquired, avoiding the question.

I tried to cover up my wince at his question. But he still noticed it. Before I could react he had me by the arms and bent down to where Jasper had marked me nearly three years ago, and took a deep breath in. I struggled to pull back, fearing he was going to bite me, but he was stronger than I was and kept a hold on me.

"Calm down Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I just-" he cut off and took another deep breath in through his nose. "You smell nothing like him. His scent from where he marked you is nearly faded." The pain of hearing someone recognize and say this was deep. I had noticed his scent fade before a month of his absence had passed, and it had only continued to grow weaker the longer he was missing. "Did you two have a fight?"

"That's none of your business Edward. Let me go." I did not feel comfortable informing him that Jasper wasn't here.

"Just answer my question Bella." His black eyes focused on mine. He looked like he was concentrating. How the hell was he so strong? I felt venom begin to pool in my mouth from the danger my body was sensing.

I did not hear the other set of feet approach and jumped as the loud voice spoke. "Let her go Edward before I kick your ass."

We both whipped our heads to the side to face Emmett. I had never seen him like this, not even when Peter broke every Xbox game he owned. His features were dark and protective looking. His eyes were pure black full of rage. I could see his muscles flex and relax as he fought to restrain himself from pouncing on Edward.

"There is no need for that, Emmett. I was merely asking Bella a question." He kept his eyes on Emmett, never looking away for even the slightest second.

"And why does that require restraining her? Look at her, you're hurting her. Let her go." Emmett spoke through clench teeth. I knew he had not attacked Edward yet for fear that one of them might accidently hurt me in the process.

I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch up in a small smirk. "Why so protective Emmett? Afraid I might hurt your girlfriend?" His tone was teasing but his face was serious. Did he actually think that we were together? Or was he just trying to provoke Emmett?

Emmett growled. "Last time I am telling you. Let. Her. Go."

Edward seemed to pay no attention to him as he turned to face me. "That explains why you don't smell of Jasper. You've been fucking him." He nodded towards Emmett, and before he could say anything else I spat the venom that had been pooling in my mouth directly into Edward's eyes. He immediately let go of me, his hands flying to his face as he cried out in pain. My venom was burning his eyes, temporarily rendering him blind and providing a distraction as Emmett leapt towards him, easily pinning him to the ground.

"Dude I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you better shut that stupid trap of yours before I rip your face off." It was hard to make out the words Emmett was making through his growling and snarling.

Edward laughed. He actually laughed.

_Yep he's crazy_. I thought to myself.

"Crazy? No Isabella, I'm not crazy. I'm powerful." I must have voiced my thoughts, and I watched as Edward through Emmett easily off of him, as if Emmett was no stronger than a human. Edward quickly got to his feet, brushing himself off as Emmett quickly pushed off the ground and charged at Edward, who quickly dodged. "You always did have trouble containing your thoughts. Especially when sparring." Edward kept that fucking smile on his face as he dodged everyone of Emmett's blows.

I could almost feel the ground shaking at Emmett's anger. "Shut up Eddie and fight me. Stop dodging and take it like a man you pansy." He tried to grab Edward to keep him still, but he was too slow.

Edward let out a bark of laughter. "This is getting quite boring Emmett. Let's see what's on that brain of yours you are trying so desperately to hide from me.

I let out a gasp and took a step forward to assist Emmett. If Edward found out about Jasper's absence there was no telling what he would do in this state of mind. But before I could reach them a hand clasped over my mouth, and pulled me back away from the fight.

**A/N: Have you missed my cliffhangers? Haha I am truly evil. Speaking of evil what's up with Edward? I mean we all knew he didn't have all his marbles before, but that could have been written off to Keegan's influence. But now it seems as though someone just took the whole bag of marbles and emptied them all over the floor. And how about that lemon-memory? Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, it was a lot of fun to wright, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well -Zee**


	3. Chapter 3 A flicker of hope

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, as promised. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, though it only received 11 reviews. Just so you guys know, the words in **_**italics **_**that aren't labeled **_**–flashback- **_**are Bella's thoughts (:**

**A flicker of hope**

My hands immediately flew up to claw at the hand clamping my mouth shut, desperately trying to break free of the person restraining me.

_Why does this keep happening to me today?_

Before I could cause too much damage, my capturer leaned down to whisper in my ear "Stop fighting me Isabella. I'm not going to hurt you." _Keegan._ I instantly redoubled my efforts, attempting to cause him as much pain as possible. "Ow! Fuck! Stop!" I clamped my teeth down hard on his hand and smiled in satisfaction as he pulled it back, mistakenly releasing me.

I spun around and kicked him right in his balls. Hard. "How dare you put your hands on me, you pixy fucking psychopath! I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds if you ever think about touching me again!" I screamed at him. I could feel myself shaking with rage, teetering on the edge of falling into that destructive redness I had sworn to never let control me again.

_Think happy thoughts Bella. Happy thoughts. _

Quickly I felt the world around me fading as I retreated into the depths of my mind.

**o**.O.**o***JD2***o**.O.**o**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_COMMON BELLA HURRY THE FIRETRUCK UP!"_

_I laughed at Emmett's word choice as I made my way into the living room, sitting myself on the couch next to Jasper, snuggling close to his side. I relaxed fully into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, placing a kiss on the top of my head._

"_You watch too much Smosh dude." Peter commented with a chuckle._

"_No such thing as too much Smosh" Emmett shot back. "Now, onto serious business. We need to decide between Insidious and Letters to Juliet. Now I'm not ginna sit through a chick flick, so I vote insidious."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. Well I pick Letters to Juliet." She stated simply. _

"_Letter's to Juliet" Char said at the same time Peter voted for Insidious. She shot him an evil glare that clearly read 'no sex for a week.' I watched in amusement as Peter's face fell to a look of disappointment. _

"_I really want to see Insidious." I looked up at Jasper as he spoke._

Well that sucks. I really don't want to watch a horror film and get the crap scared out of me._ I mused to myself. _

_Sensing my emotions Jasper spoke up "Don't worry Darlin', I won't let the ghosts get you." He joked, winking at me. _

"_Now hold on a second, I haven't even voted yet! Who says I'm going to vote for Insidious?" _

_Jasper's face fell, and I could tell he really wanted to see this movie. His eyes widened and his lip poked out. Who would have ever thought that 'The God of War' would have been making a puppy dog face over a movie? _

"_Please babe?" He began to nuzzle my neck, right around the area where he had marked me._

"_No Jasper, I don't want to watch a scary movie." My voice sounded strong, but my resolve was weakening as he began to place soft kisses up and down my neck._

"_Darlin' don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He moved so his lips were lightly brushing against my ear, sending shivers up and down my side. "I promise I'll make it worth your while tonight." I couldn't help but whimper._

"_Okay, we'll watch Insidious." I gave in. Jasper beamed and pulled me close, giving me a short but passionate kiss. "Love you Darlin'" _

"_Love you too Jasper" I smiled._

_Char crossed her arms and looked at Rose. "Yep, Bella's dick whipped." _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**o**.O.**o**.*JD2***o**.O.**o**

I felt my body slowly relax as I went out of 'attack mode' as Peter called it. Sadly, along with the pain, this was something that also happened often. I was constantly on edge. It was as if I was missing my center, the only thing that kept me sane, and I guess in a way I was. But I could feel it was becoming worse. Every day I could feel the pull of the red haze becoming stronger and the pain intensified. The longer I was away from Jasper, the more my body turned against me. I needed to find him before it was too late.

I took an unnecessary deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, not that it did much good, before I spoke. "What do you want Keegan?" I spat his name out.

I saw him slowly stagger to his feet, clutching his balls in pain. I couldn't help but smirk. "I could hear them fighting from back at the house." His voice was breathy and weak as he nodded to the area where Emmett and Edward were still going at it.

I made to go and try to break up their fight, but Keegan stepped ahead of me. "Don't, I got it. You'll probably just hurt yourself anyways." God why hadn't I killed him yet? He's always so fucking cocky and annoying. "Who is it he's fighting anyways?"

"That's Edward." My tone was short and clipped. The sooner he got out of here the better.

Keegan stopped and turned to look at me. "That's impossible. You're mistaken."

I rolled my eyes. He was always trying to prove me wrong. "I know what I'm talking about! I dated the guy for like a year."

His face changed to a look of confusion "The control I had on him was strong. I completely possessed him. When I left his body he should have died. He is supposed to be dead." I could feel that he was talking more to himself, trying to work out in his head how Edward was still alive.

I took a minuet to think this over. "Wait, didn't Alice tell you he was supposed to be in Italy?" Why didn't she tell him? I couldn't think of a reason for her to keep this from him.

"No. I told her that the control I had on him should have left him dead. Didn't she tell _you_ this?"

_Obviously not. _

"I wasn't exactly the most welcoming person to her. I wouldn't put it pass her to keep this from me. She's done a lot worse." I gave him a pointed look.

"Common, when are you going to forgive me for that? I've apologized like five hundred times!" He asked with a smile.

I couldn't help but just stare at him. He thought this was a joke? "You plotted against me and tried to kill my mate, who is now missing. I will never forgive you." I said seriously before walking to where the boys were still fighting, Edward still attempting to get into Emmett's head. I heard him sigh and follow me, keeping a safe distance in case I snapped on him.

"Your own mate isn't enough for you is she? Yeah you're already thinking about leaving her. Bella must be pretty good in bed if you're thinking of leaving someone as fucking hot as Rose. A shame I never got to take her, but she was such a priss. But I bet she's fucking awesome in bed. I can just imagine bending her over the couch and pounding into that sweet-"

He was cut off as Keegan walked right up to Edward, ignoring the vicious growls coming from Emmett, grabbed the shorter vampire and turning him around to stare into his eyes.

"Who the fu-" Edward began, but was quickly cut off.

"Silence." Keegan was using a tone I had never heard on him before. It was dark and controlling. I saw the shock register on Edward's face as his mouth quickly snapped shut, leaving him unable to speak. "Sit." Edward complied as if he had no choice. Come to think of it he probably didn't. I had never saw Keegan use his power before, and there was something captivating about watching him use it. He had total control over his victim, he could kill Edward now and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. It was frightening seeing firsthand how much power this vampire I hated possessed.

"How did you survive? You may speak." Keegan's gaze never wavered from Edwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward sounded like a child refusing to admit he had broken something expensive. Attempting to play the innocence card.

"Do not lie to me. How did you survive?"

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then you are of no use to me. I would enjoy locking you up, and studying you to try and figure out how you survived, but it seems as though a small part of my control lingers in you, making you stronger, and crazier. You are a danger to everyone around you. Do you have any final words before I end you?"

An unnerving smile crossed Edward's face. There was seriously something wrong with him. "Go ahead and kill me. Then you'll never find out where Jasper is." With that said he passed out.

No body spoke for several moments, the shock of his words setting in.

_He knows. He said he knows._

_How reliable is his word?_

_He's crazy. He shouldn't be trusted._

_He knows. He knows where Jasper is. I can't let them kill him!_

My thoughts were racing around, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. "Is it possible?" My voice was a whisper. "Is it possible he really knows where Jasper is?"

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist as the emotions overcame me, making my knees weak. "I don't know Bells; he could just be spewing more shit." Emmett whispered into my hair, still holding me up. I was grateful for the support. I did not want Keegan to see me weak.

"It is possible that if he was traveling around, he could have heard or saw something. But then again, like Emmett said, he could just be saying it so that I don't kill him." He looked at the passed out vampire in front of him, flipping him on to his back with his shoe.

"What's wrong with him? I didn't think vampires could pass out." Emmett asked the Sandy brown vampire in front of him.

"It's a side effect of the control. When I use it, the victim passes out afterwards. But the part that lingers in him seems like it just randomly takes him over, and then when it's either had enough, or Edward regains control of himself, it disappears."

"So can he like possess other people like you can?" Emmett continued.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to talk to him when he wakes up. That is _if _he regains consciousness of his former self. "

"What if he doesn't? What if he's just faking this because he doesn't want to be killed?" I asked the question this time.

"I'll have to kill him." Keegan's gold eyes locked on mine.

I felt anger, along with a little fear rise up in me. "No you can't do that. Not if he knows where Jasper is." I shook my head. No way was I letting him kill Edward if there was even the slightest possibility that Jasper was alive. I needed to find him. I had already admitted to myself that I was ready to find my mate no matter the consequence.

"Look, he's starting to wake up." Emmett pointed out.

We all watched as Edward started to move, looking like a human just waking up from a nap. His eyes slowly fluttered before opening, his hands going to rub his face. "Ugh… where am I?" His voice was gravely, like he had just woken up. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Bella, Emmett? What's going on?"

"You were being possessed. It has given up control of you for now, it may overtake you at any time, but as for now it seems as though you are back to normal." It was Keegan who answered him.

Edward looked up and locked eyes with the slightly taller vampire. "You!" He jumped to his feet with blinding speed. "You did this to me!" Keegan rolled his eyes. "I have been looking for you. You need to fix this! Fix me!" Edward had moved forward so that he was right in Keegan's face, their chests almost touching.

"You need to tell us something first. I need you to try and remember what just happened." Keegan didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Edward's obvious display of aggression.

_Such a cocky bastard. _I thought for the second time today.

Edward stepped back slightly, just enough so he wasn't in Keegan's face. "I can't, believe me I've tried to. Whenever this… '_Possession'_… takes over me, I try and remember what I have done. But I can't. I can feel the evil things that this part of me has done in the back of my mind and I try, but I can't remember. I'm sorry." Edward looked down, shaking his head. "What did you need to know anyways?"

No one answered him.

I felt my hope falling. The information on Jasper's whereabouts was locked in deep inside of Edward's mind. I could feel the venom well up in my eyes. We had come so close to finding out where my mate was.

So close.

There was silence until Emmett finally spoke up. "Wait, you said the information was locked in your mind right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes Emmett, I just said that five seconds ago."

"Well that means that at some point you had to of thought it."

Edward nodded, and Emmett continued, an excited look on his face.

"Well then we just need someone who can access your thoughts to unlock it!"

I felt excitement flutter in my chest. What he was saying made sense. "That is a great idea Emmett!" I exclaimed. I stretched up on to my tiptoes to give him a friendly peck on the cheek, not noticing his facial expression.

Edward's face became dark. "Well that's a problem." He must have been responding to Keegan's thoughts. "It seems as though the only other mind ready with those capabilities is Aro of the Volturi.

**A/N: Of course there is a cliffhanger! Haha so tell me what you guys thought of this chapter (: Thoughts, ideas and constructive criticism welcome (: -Zee**


	4. Chapter 4 Control

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! (: Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Control**

I looked around at the faces of the three vampires in front of me.

"_Why is it such a big deal? Surly getting Aro to help us won't be a problem, will it? He won't refuse to help us, he and Carlisle are friends right? Okay why is everybody looking at me?"_

"Because Bella, Aro does not, nor any of the Voltorui, know that you are a vampire." Emmett responded. I guessed I must have voiced my thoughts.

"Well why not? Why am I some big secret?" I asked

"Aro already wants Alice and I for his guard, adding your gift into the equation would just make the trio of us all the more desirable." Edward explained.

"So what? It's not like he can just take us. We can say no."

Edward shook his head. "I wish it was that easy Bella. I really do. Once Aro see's something he wants, he does not stop until he gets it."

"Well he just sounds like a spoilt brat." I crossed my arms over my chest as Edward and Emmett laughed.

"I don't really see the humor in this situation. We have one of our own missing. Emmett has come up with a valuable idea, and Bella has a point. He can't just take you. He can't force you to join his guard if you do not wish to do so." Keegan looked hard at all of us, as if he was scolding a child.

I returned his glare. "Not now, or ever will Jasper be _'one of your own.'_ If it wasn't for you he wouldn't even be missing! I know that you have everyone fooled into thinking of you as some saint, but this is all your fault." _If only looks could kill._

"You know what _Isabella_,_"_ He said my name as if it was a curse. "You talk an awful lot of shit. You keep going on about how horrible I am, how I am deceiving all of you, plotting against the lot of you." He began pacing, and I could detect a hint of an unrecognizable accent peeking through at his anger. "No matter how many times I fucking apologize to you, I can't get you to stop talking shit. That's all you ever do is talk shit. You forgave Jasper and Peter awfully quick! And they have done ten times worse than I have!" He was screaming at me by the end.

"That's because Peter and Jasper are ten times the men you could ever hope to be!" I screamed, using his own term against him.

"Fuck that! At least I have never harmed an innocent child! Jesus Bella, don't you know anything! They have both done so much worse than I ever have! You're always going on about how I destroyed your family, but they have destroyed thousands!"

"You don't think I know that! Jasper told me everything, and I forgave him because he didn't have a choice!"

"And you think that I did? You don't know Maria! She is an evil, conniving bitch! Once she gets her hands on you she doesn't let go! You don't think I regret every fucking thing I have done! Every day I live with this shit!"

"Well boo fucking hoo for you! At least you knew of the outside world! Jasper didn't! He didn't know of anything besides war!"

"Oh is that what he told you? You think that he never ventured out? You think that all of his meals were just brought to him on a fucking silver platter? You think that he never went out, hunt and tracked innocent girls for him to rape and feed on? How fucking stupid are you Bella?"

I felt my anger pooling, years of pent up frustration boiling over. I had never actually physically hurt him, because of the watchful eye of my_ family_, and I use that term very loosely, had always been there to squash my attempts, but none of them were here now, save for Emmett.

He had barley gotten his last words out before I lunged at him.

He didn't even see me coming. I landed on top of him, easily pinning him to the ground, remembering my training as I locked my jaws onto the back of his neck, my teeth sinking into his marble like flesh and making him completely immobile.

The growls coming from me were vibrating through my teeth, into his mark, causing him to wince in pain. I couldn't help but smile as I slowly brought us up into a standing position, my hands clasping either side of his face. All it would take was a simple twist of my hands, and I could end him. I felt that all too familiar redness start to creep up on me, but this time I didn't force it down, no this time I welcomed it.

But before the blinding redness completely take me, darkness began to fill me. I could feel it seeping into my flesh from the points of contact I had with Keegan, but I couldn't pull away. I felt his influence slowly overtake me, forcing me to release him from my hold. It spread through me, possessing me, controlling every action I made. My body was not my own.

I felt a slow panic over come me. The object of my hatred now had complete control over my body. He could make me do whatever he wanted. I could tell my muscles were trying to clench, desperate to break free.

"_**Fight it Bella" **_I had to be imagining things. _That voice, so familiar. Jasper's voice. _

_Jasper's not here you're imagining things. _

"_**Fight it Bella, you can do it darlin'"**_

_Jasper, where are you?_

Something shifted inside of me; it started pushing away Keegan's influence like a brick wall. But he wasn't going down without a fight. No, I could feel his darkness pushing on the walls of my mind, trying to get back inside, trying to control me.

_It's too much. Jasper I can't._

"_**You have to try, common Bella I know you can do this. Just focus."**_

_I'm trying Jasper! I'm trying!_

Images of Jasper flooded my mind. I felt my legs become free and I sunk to the ground as the memories hit me.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Try and push it outwards Bella." Jasper whispered to me, his hands rubbing my arms soothingly. _

_I sighed. "It would be a lot easier if I knew what the hell I'm trying to push outwards!" I snapped at him._

_I had my eyes squeezed shut in concentration. We had been working on what Jasper called my 'mental shield.' We had already figured out that I could move objects with my power, by creating an 'invisible bubble' around it, and controlling where my 'bubble' went. I could also create a bigger bubble around myself, and a few others to serve as a shield. Now we were trying to make advances on my 'mental shield'. So far all we knew was that it protected my mind, and that I had no control over it. I couldn't project it, or lower it. So needless to say I was having a hard time attempting to move it. _

"_Just focus Bella. Try and stop the emotions I am sending to Peter." We had figured out that Jasper's power played on the mental side, but we weren't sure why I could still be affected by his power. I had suggested it was just because he was my mate, and he agreed with that, stating that though he could, it was harder and he had to really concentrate in order to manipulate my emotions now that I was a vampire. "Imagine that I am sending out a wave to Peter, and you're power is like a net in the water. Right now some of my power is flowing through the holes in your net, try to concentrate on closing those holes."_

"_Well if she did that major, it wouldn't be a net anymore, now would it? It'd be more like a bag." Peter said with a smirk._

"_Shut the fuck up Peter nobody asked you." Jasper snapped. I could tell that this practicing was wearing on him as well. He was trying to keep calm and instruct me. But it was frustrating for all of us._

_I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips at their sibling-like fighting. No matter the situation, Peter could always find a way to incorporate his two sense in. _

"_Don't encourage him Bella, he'll never stop." Jasper sounded serious, but I looked up at him and could see the small smile playing at his lips. _

"_I don't need no encouraging' I can make anything funny on my own." Peter crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head up as would a small child trying to prove they were right. Suddenly his body went stiff, his now golden colored eyes widened as he stared at Jasper with a look of shock and anger… with a hint of something else that was starting to show more and more in his eyes. _

Lust?

_I stood there confused for a second before Jasper's chest, which was now pressed right up against my back, start to rumble with laughter. _

"_Not so funny now are ya Captain?" Jasper managed out between fits of laughter at Peter's expression._

_Peter's lips tightened into a look of determination. "Well Major if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask." _

_I couldn't help it as I buckled over in laughter. All the stress of the previous hours seemed to be lifting right off my shoulders. _

"_Now, we can either do your room or mine, but you'll have to stop the lust vibes if you wanna make it to the house." He added with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah, try making a joke about this." I felt the change of pressure in my 'net' as Jasper sent out a different emotion, and at almost the same time Peter crumbled to the ground, screaming in pain._

_I swung my body around to face Jasper, who had a satisfactory smirk on his face. "Jasper! Stop you're hurting him!" I couldn't believe what he was doing to one of his best friends._

_Jasper just rolled his eyes. "Relax Bella, I'm not really hurting him. He just thinks he's experiencing pain." I could feel my anger rising at his 'explanation.' _

"_Look at him Jasper! He's on the fucking ground! Stop!"_

"_If you want me to stop then do something about it."_

_I let out an angry growl as I spun back to face Peter. Closing my eyes once again I put all of my concentration in filling in 'the holes.' I could 'see' them if I concentrated hard enough. I worked on pulling each side of the hole together, like a cloth. But as soon as I got one done and started working on another, the other one ripped back open._

_I growled in frustration, and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. An electric spark shot through my venom filled veins from where his skin met mine. Without even trying the holes closed in on themselves, effectively stopping Jasper's gift from reaching Peter._

_Opening my eyes, I could see Peter taking unnecessary deep breaths trying to recover from Jasper's onslaught. "I did it!" I cheered, as Jasper picked me up and swung me around in his arms. _

"_Great Job Bella! I'm so proud of you!" My mate set me down, before covering my mouth with his own in a steamy kiss._

_I pulled back and whispered across his lips "I love you."_

"_Well that makes one of us." I shook my head at Peter's joking before pulling my mate back down in another kiss._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"_**Keep fighting it darlin' you're doing so good."**_

_I love you Jasper._ Was my last though before I felt power surge through me, the holes filling in and pushing all of Keegan's influence out of me.

I opened my eyes to see Keegan looking exhausted, right before a wave of light headedness hit me and I fell to my knees, everything going dark.

**o**.O.**o**.***JD2*****o**.O.**o**

The first thing that came back to me was my sense of smell.

_Sun._

_Sandal wood._

_Forest._

_Axe cologne._

_Jasper?_

My eyes shot open at the familiar smell of my mate. But instead of seeing the beautiful golden eyes I was so used to seeing, I was looking into a pair of bright red ones.

"Oh. Peter, I thought you were…." I let myself trail off as I took a minuet to take in my surroundings. I was in a strange house, lying on a bed. In Peter's arms.

I felt the blonde vampire tighten his grip around me and pull me even closer to his chest, and I welcomed the contact. "Bella, I'm so sorry…" His voice cracked.

I knew immediately what he was talking about. "Peter, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone is to blame it is Keegan." I couldn't help the small shudder that rolled off of me at speaking his name.

I saw his eyes fill up with venom at my words. "But it is Bella; I should have been there for him. For you."

I cut him off. "Peter, stop. It wasn't your fault. There is no sense dwelling in the past, when we have to work on our future to get him back. He nodded in agreement. "Okay, so what's our next move captain?" I gave him a smile.

"Well, it looks like we are going to pay Aro a visit."

**A/N: What did yall think of this chapter? Leave me a review and let me know. Till next week, (: -Zee**


	5. Chapter 5 Flying

**Chapter 5**

Flying

**A/N: Long time no see. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated, but I haven't had much inspiration to write. But today I buckled down, and got to work, to get this chapter out. Now, since it's been over a year, I know I have probably lost a lot of my readers, so depending on the amount of reviews saying you are still with me, will determine if I should continue this story. **

**I hope you enjoy3**

_-Flashback- _

_Jasper's hands came to rest on my hips and he stilled inside of me as we both came down from our highs. I leaned down to kiss his lips gently letting the aftershocks of my orgasm pulse through me as the cool outside air brushed over our naked bodies._

"_I love you baby" Jasper moaned at the taste of my lips._

"_Baby? I thought I was your Darlin'" I teased._

_His eyes turned serious. "You are so much more than that Bella. You are my everything." He lifted me slightly so that he could slip out of me, moving me from where I was straddling his hips to sitting on his lap, my back pressed to his chest._

"_You are my everything too Jasper. More than that, you are my entirety." _

"_That is the same thing Bella." I felt his amused smile press into my neck, placing a small kiss on my mark._

"_I know but it sounds cooler." I smiled and pushed back on his chest so that we were sprawled out on the blanket he had brought, staring up at the stars. _

_He chuckled softly before we both fell silent, gazing at the sky. _

_A flicker of movement caught my eye above us._

"_Look Jasper, a shooting star!" I pointed to it for him._

_He began laughing. "Bella that's an airplane." He managed to get out between fits of laughter._

_I pouted and kissed his lips lightly. "A girl can dream."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I had never liked flying. I had always preferred to go by car, something Emmett would never let me live down.

"One of the world's most powerful creatures, a vampire, and a gifted one at that, is afraid of flying." He boomed with laughter.

"Shhhh, keep it down!" I hissed at him. He could be so impulsive at times.

I looked around the plane to see if anyone had heard his obnoxious, but true statement. Fortunately, the humans were asleep, and Peter looked like he was trying to.

Edward was sitting next to Keegan, looking to be in some sort of deep conversation about Keegan's power.

I closed my eyes, beginning to think Peter had the right idea. With everything going on, I had never felt more exhausted in my life, and longed to be able to sleep, to escape it all.

I kept my eyes close as I reflected on the past few days.

We had learned that Edward knew something, but this 'alter ego' of his was keeping it locked inside of him. The control Keegan had put on Edward had somehow manifested into this 'alter ego'. Aro of the Volturi had the power to see into Edwards's mind, to be able to read all of his thoughts, including the ones locked away. We were hoping that Aro would help us due to his friendship with Carlisle, but Edward and I both knew it was likely he would want something from us in return. But there was no way I would pass up an opportunity to find out any information I could about Jasper.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt somebody occupy the vacant seat next to me.

I looked up to see Emmett in that seat. "How you doing Bells?" He asked, with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm alright I guess. Anxious to get there and see what Aro can dig out." I glanced back at Edward, who was still deep in his conversation.

"Yeah, me too. But, you know he won't just do this out of the kindness of his heart. We know him too well for that." Emmett looked worried.

"Bella, what if he-"

"Emmett, it doesn't matter what he asks of me. Getting Jasper back is top priority for me- no matter the cost." I looked straight ahead, not meeting his gaze.

"He's going to ask you to serve for him. And if you're willing to do that, then fine, that's your choice. But, what about Edward?" His voice had dropped down into a whisper.

"He won't be as happy and dandy about serving Aro as you are." He added.

"First of all, the thought of serving Aro does not make me "happy and dandy". It repulses me to think of some of the things they do there, and about Edward…"

I turned to face him, lowering my voice so that only he could hear me.

"He wants Keegan's influence out of him more than anything. He'd be willing to do anything to get it out. Now, I may be chasing the wrong path here, but the things he said and did, the way he looked and acted, that's a hell of a lot similar to when Jasper's "Major" comes out. If Aro can't help Edward, I'm guessing Jasper might know something about it."

Emmett nodded, but looked like he wanted to say something more.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just want to look out for you. I want what's best for you, and I know that serving Aro will be the exact opposite. Do you think he will let you choose your own diet there? He wants the best of the best, and that could mean he'll make you feed on humans." His body was tense as he tried to get his message across.

"Then I feed on humans." Getting Jasper back was the most important thing right now, anything else was just detail.

"Bella-"

He was cut off as Peter put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go back there." He nodded towards Emmett's original seat.

With one last concerned look towards me, he nodded and took his previous seat, and Peter plopped down next to me, not saying a word.

"Thanks Pete." Was my simple reply.

He just nodded before going back into "sleep" mode.

I looked out the window, watching the dark clouds beneath me.

Suddenly my vision shifted, and a sharp pain shot through my head before the world closed around me.

_**It was dark. **_

_**Cold. **_

_**Things were fuzzy, and my head hurt.**_

_**I tried to open my eyes, but did not have the energy to do so. **_

_**I could feel something tight, restricting my neck, arms, and legs.**_

_**Why was I shackled? **_

_**Where was I? **_

_**How did I get here?**_

_**I tried to move, with no such luck. **_

"_**Quiet! He's starting to wake up! Let me concentrate."**_

_**Before I could even think about the voice, a sharp ringing sounded through my ears, and I felt myself floating back into the darkness.**_

_**Yes, the darkness was good. Safe. Warm….**_

I jerked upright, feeling my mind return to my body.

"Bella, what is it?" Peter asked nervously, looking at me.

"Jasper." I gasped out. "It was Jasper."

**A/N: So let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Are you still here with me? Up next, Italy and Aro!**


	6. Chapter 6 Revelation

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised Aro and Italy in this chapter, but Peter had some things he had to get off his chest. And when Peter starts to talk, he doesn't shut up :) So here's part 6, Aro and Italy will come into play in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Revelation**_

"What?" His face was wide in shock. "Bella, what do you mean?"

I looked around, expecting to see him standing in the corner, smirking at me. My heart fell when I realized that it wasn't real.

"I- I heard him. Or at least I thought I did." My head was still foggy from the vision.

"What did you hear?" Peter put his hand on my arm trying to focus me. "Bella, you need to focus. What did you hear?" Peter seemed slightly frantic.

"I thought I heard him… he was somewhere dark. And cold." I closed my eyes trying to remember. "He's chained up." My eyes shot open. "Peter, he's alive. Someone has him!" If my heart could beat, it would be racing out of my chest.

"Do you remember anything else?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Just that it was dark, cold and he was chained."

Peter gave me a quizzical look. "What kind of chains could hold a vampire?"

Again I shook my head. "I don't know. He seemed weak, like he couldn't even move." I felt venom well up in my eyes as I spoke.

"I know." We both turned to look at Keegan, who had spoken. "Before- when I was working with Maria,"

I growled at the mention of the evil bitch's name.

He went on "She was working on something. One of her business partners had found a new type of metal, one she believed would be able to hold down a weakened vampire. She said it would help with the elimination of "expired newborns". She must have perfected it…"

"So Maria has him, now we can avoid the Volturi." Emmett added, but Peter shook his head.

"Even if this is true, how are we going to find her? If she has Jasper, then she is somewhere very deep underground. Or else we would have found her by now." He looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Edward's 'alter ego' said he knows where Jasper is. If he really does, then Aro could pluck it from his mind, and save us a hell of a lot of time from searching." I added

Peter nodded. "And, when we do find Maria, how are we going to take her down? It's just the five of us against her, her newborn army, and whatever gifted vampire's she has collected. We need backup." He looked at Emmett.

"We can get back up from Carlisle and his friends. We do not need to involve Aro." Emmett growled.

Peter's eyes darkened. "Watch your tone boy, and listen up. No one besides maybe the control freak" He nodded in Keegan's direction. "Knows Maria better than me. She's an evil little bitch, who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. There is no way we could assemble an army without alerting her, and once she knows there is no telling what she would do. We're nearly in Italy now, and the sooner we can get Jasper out, the better." Peter's military experience was showing through as his tone became strict. "We need to figure out what we're going to ask Aro once we get there. We need to be very specific, so it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

"Or, different scenario, we get there, he takes Bella, Edward and Keegan and kills us!" Emmett yelled standing up, and a nearby human stirred.

In a flash Peter was in Emmett's face, snarling and spewing venom. "While the Major's gone, I'm the one in charge here. Not you. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You haven't met Maria or Aro. Now you may not know this _boy_ but I have had training with both. So you just shut the fuck up, and sit the fuck down." Peter shoved Emmett down, and shock ran across Emmett's face.

I looked at Peter with shock too. Not because of his outburst, I had been expecting that, but because of his 'training with Aro.' "Wait, Peter how do you know Aro?" I asked him.

He walked back, and took his seat next to me. With a sigh, he explained. "When Jay, Char and I escaped Maria, we had a bit of a disagreement. I thought it would be better to join a coven for protection, while Jasper thought it better to stay on the move. We got into it, and decided to go our separate ways. Char and I traveled around a bit first, looking for someone who would take us in. We met a lot of covens, but once they found out our affiliation with Maria, they chased us out thinking we were some kind of spies or something for her. Soon, word of us traveled to Aro. He requested to meet us, and told us he would guarantee our safety from Maria if we stayed with him for five years training newborns to be part of his coven. We agreed, because it was our best option at the time. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was with Maria. The Newborns were much less savage. Most of them made it too. And they turned out to be some damn good vampires."

He smiled at that, before going on.

"After the five years was up, Aro gave us a choice. He said we could leave now, or we could stay five more years, and train more newborns, but these ones were 'gifted.' He gave us the night to think about it, and boy did we think. Char wanted to go; she didn't trust Aro in the slightest. But I wanted to stay. I figured that five more years wouldn't be too bad. Not to mention that five more years would put the Volturi in our debt. But she was insistent on leaving. After a lot of arguing, she decided to go out on her own for a bit. She came by every now and then, but it wasn't the same. I was so blinded by the riches of Italy that it started to become before my mate... It lasted three years before I couldn't take it anymore; I had to go be with Char."

I sat back, listening to Peter's story. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked him. I had no Idea that he had previous engagements with Aro.

"It didn't really seem relevant at the time, and it's not a very high point in my life." He looked away.

"It's alright Peter, I understand." I touched his shoulder lightly, and he smiled at me.

"We'll find him Bell's. Don't you worry." He put his hand over mine.

Somehow, I knew things would be okay. Even if I did end up serving Aro, it would be worth it to have Jasper back with me. I would do anything to have him back with me.


End file.
